Fx weather
Description An entity that extends the usage of traditional weather entities allowing your to choose a larger variety of weather effects or even combine them. Requires misc_weather_zones, inside/outside brushes, and outsidebias key in Worldspawn Spawnflags Spawnflags for this entity are used just to calculate the value for the weatherFX key. *'DIE' (0) - Stop all currently playing weather and shut down the weather system. **This may be able to boost FPS on your map if you're done with weather until the map is restarted. **Don't shut down weather and restart it in the same map, as this can have a performance hit. **Use WFX_CLEAR if you have any intention of turning the weather back on again later in your map, or if you simply want to change the weather. **WFX_DIE is an absolute value and cannot be used with any other weatherFX value. *'CLEAR' (1) - Stop all currently playing weather, but leaves the weather system running. Use this to stop all currently playing weather effects. *'FREEZE' (2) - This appears to freeze the currently playing weatherFX in position(it'll no longer follow the player around, and no longer animate). *'ZONE' (4) - Unknown and Disabled *'WIND' (8) - Randomly blows weather around in different directions at different speeds. *'CONSTANTWIND' (16) - Adds constantly-on wind to some weather effects. Seems slightly unstable and prone to crashes. *'GUSTINGWIND' (32) - Randomly blows weather around in different directions at different speeds. It seems slightly more energetic than WIND. *'WINDZONE' (64) - Unknown and Disabled *'LIGHTRAIN' (128) - Rain. More repeats = more rain. *'RAIN' (256) - Rain. More repeats = more rain. *'ACIDRAIN' (512) - Green rain. Is purely visual; you'll need to hurt people who're out in it, on your own. OUTSIDEPAIN is used for that. **More repeats = more rain. *'HEAVYRAIN' (1024) - More repeats = more rain. *'SNOW' (2048) - Snow. More repeats = more snow. *'SPACEDUST' (4096) - Spacedust. count controls the number of particles. Default appears to be 0. Typical values tend to be over 1000. Repeats don't seem to do anything. *'SAND' (8192) - Brownish clouds/fog. More repeats = thicker clouds. *'FOG' (16384) - White clouds/fog. More repeats = thicker clouds. *'HEAVYRAINFOG' (32768) - White clouds/fog. More repeats = thicker clouds. *'LIGHT FOG' (65536) - White clouds/fog. More repeats = thicker clouds. *'OUTSIDESHAKE' (131072) - Unknown. Possibly camera shaking? *'OUTSIDEPAIN' (262144) - Enables "outside" damage, using MOD_SLIME as the death method. It's meant for use with ACIDRAIN. *'COLD' (524288) - Makes an outside area cold. This is useful for snow and other low-temperature environments. It activates supportive visual effects, like breath fogging. If you want to make all areas of a map cold, see the coldWorld key of worldspawn. Keys & Values *'weatherFX' - The type(s) of weather effects in use. Put the bitflag numbers here (Add them together if there are multiples) *'count' - Controls the number of particles that are used in spacedust. **Default: 0 *'repeatFX' - Controls the number of times this effect will be repeated. **Default: 0 (Or, play it once.) **Maximum: 4 (More than this doesn't seem to do anything.) *'dmg' - Controls how much damage OUTSIDEPAIN deals. Entity Code /*QUAKED fx_weather (1 0 1) (-24 -24 -24) (24 24 24) MOVIE BATTLES II SPECIFIC ENTITY = =DESCRIPTION Responds to misc_weather_zone and inside/outside brushes in the same way fx_rain, fx_snow, and fx_spacedust do. Be sure to check out the outsideBias worldspawn keyword if you're using weather effects in your map, or they may not behave properly in MBII RC2 and up! =SPAWNFLAGS DIE (0)- Stop all currently playing weather and shut down the weather system. This may be able to boost FPS on your map if you're done with weather until the map is restarted. Don't shut down weather and restart it in the same map, as this can have a performance hit. Use WFX_CLEAR if you have any intention of turning the weather back on again later in your map, or if you simply want to change the weather. Note: WFX_DIE is an absolute value and cannot be used with any other weatherFX value. CLEAR (1)- Stop all currently playing weather, but leaves the weather system running. Use this to stop all currently playing weather effects. FREEZE (2)- This appears to freeze the currently playing weatherFX in position(it'll no longer follow the player around, and no longer animate). ZONE (4)- Unknown and Disabled WIND (8)- Randomly blows weather around in different directions at different speeds. CONSTANTWIND (16)- Adds constantly-on wind to some weather effects. Seems slightly unstable and prone to crashes. GUSTINGWIND (32)- Randomly blows weather around in different directions at different speeds. It seems slightly more energetic than WIND. WINDZONE (64)- Unknown and Disabled LIGHTRAIN (128)- Rain. More repeats = more rain. RAIN (256)- Rain. More repeats = more rain. ACIDRAIN (512)- Green rain. Is purely visual; you'll need to hurt people who're out in it, on your own. OUTSIDEPAIN is used for that. More repeats = more rain. HEAVYRAIN (1024)- More repeats = more rain. SNOW (2048)- now. More repeats = more snow. SPACEDUST (4096)- Spacedust. count controls the number of particles. Default appears to be 0. Typical values tend to be over 1000. Repeats don't seem to do anything. SAND (8192)- Brownish clouds/fog. More repeats = thicker clouds. FOG (16384)- White clouds/fog. More repeats = thicker clouds. HEAVYRAINFOG (32768)- White clouds/fog. More repeats = thicker clouds. LIGHT FOG (65536)- White clouds/fog. More repeats = thicker clouds. OUTSIDESHAKE (131072)- Unknown. Possibly camera shaking? OUTSIDEPAIN (262144)- Enables "outside" damage, using MOD_SLIME as the death method. It's meant for use with ACIDRAIN. COLD (524288)- Makes an outside area cold. This is useful for snow and other low-temperature environments. It activates supportive visual effects, like breath fogging If you want to make all areas of a map cold, see the coldWorld key of worldspawn. =KEYS&VALUES 'weatherFX' - The type(s) of weather effects in use. Put the bitflag numbers here (Add them together if there are multiples) 'count' - Controls the number of particles that are used in spacedust. Default: 0 'repeatFX ' - Controls the number of times this effect will be repeated. Default: 0 (Or, play it once.) Maximum: 4 (More than this doesn't seem to do anything.) 'dmg' - Controls how much damage OUTSIDEPAIN deals. */ Category:Entities